herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Toujo
Ruby Tojo (橙条 瑠妃 Tōjō Rubi) is a witch from the human world. She now resides at Yōkai Academy as the board chairman's aide and continues to work for him in the second manga serialization. Despite not being an official student, she receives permission to become a member of the Newspaper Club as an adviser. The anime omits the presence of her master or the inclusion of her parents, drastically changing the events surrounding her, including the reasons behind her return. __TOC__ Appearance Ruby has long dark brown hair that is put up in a variety of ways depending on the situation. However, she mostly keeps two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has what appears to be reddish-brown or pink eyes, varying from manga to anime. Ruby wears gothic clothing similar to Akasha Bloodriver (Moka Akashiya's mother) Her usual outfit includes a pink corset, a long black/ brown skirt with frills at the end, and high heeled shoes. In Capu2 she takes part in a variety of activities and there is a "Long Story" to each one. She wears a variety of clothes then. She cool. Personality Originally she held a hatred towards humans when her parents were killed in an car accident while the family was vacationing . Ruby was originally part of a plot to destroy mankind as a response to a large garbage dump polluting her mistress' sanctuary. However, after meeting Tsukune and the others, she has foregone this trait and even turns against her master. In an omake, the reason Ruby works under the board chairman is she could be near Tsukune. Ruby also has a crush on Tsukune and has stated that she is his 'toy'. She is very loyal and generally seen as being sophisticated and proper, and having the credentials to fill in as a substitute teacher. According to Ruby, she lives to take orders from others as she is seen doing what others have told her to do. whether its a plan or a simple task; she has never been seen coming up with ideas on her own or ordering others around. Well, it was to Tsukune she said this to, so she might have been just trying to get him to command her. Apparently, Ruby has shown that she is a masochist and the biggest pervert of them all during a training exercise for Tsukune to control his yōkai power and her swimsuit, which consists of barely more than a string. She shows to have a large number of perverted traits which, aside from deriving sexual gratification from pain, generally involving her being tortured by Tsukune in various ways. Under the influence of Lilth's Mirror, Ruby acts in a very perverted manner such as stripping in front of Tsukune and when not under it's influence she openly declares herself as Tsukune's toy. Manga 'Year One' 'Witch's Knoll Arc' Ruby first appears on a tree-branch, commenting upon the mess that the humans had left in the sunflower patch. Her mistress, Lady Oyakata, asks her if she's going to allow them to get away with that before telling her to recruit Yukari Sendo to her and her mistress' side to destroy the humans' city. Transforming into a crow, she follows the group into the city. While Tsukune and the others are distracted by her crows, Ruby appears and takes Yukari to a neighboring building. There, she tells Yukari about how saw "pitiful" Yukari looked and, when Yukari was scared of her crows, that they were her friends. She then goes on to tell Yukari how humans are planning to destroy the Witch's Knoll before asking Yukari for her help. After Yukari agrees, Ruby hugs her, only for Tsukune and the others to appear. She then attacks Tsukune, saying that Yukari shouldn't believe him, before engaging in battle with Kurumu. Ruby is then surprised when, after dealing with Kurumu, Yukari jumps in the way while telling her to stop. She says that she can't except that before Moka injects her blood into Tsukune. She angrily demands how he (a human) could be standing after she sliced a vital organ, only for him to knock her out by punching her in the stomach. The next morning, she yells at Tsukune at the others, telling them not to be so naive because she "knows how selfish and dirty" humans were. She then tries to attack Tsukune and "rip off that monstrous skin", only for Tsukune to hand her a drink and say how he understood why she would hate humans. When Tsukune tells her that he's sorry and would do anything to help, she slaps the drink out of his hand and tells him it's too late. She then tells him that her mistress will reduce the city to a sea of flames. Later, when everyone is asleep, she thinks over Tsukune's words, only to be startled when Yukari asks her if something is wrong. Going outside, she tells Yukari of what happened to her parents and how her hatred towards humans evolved. She then admits that she is jealous of Yukari and how she wished that she could've met them all sooner. Running out of the building, she thinks of how it is "too late" before a crow hands her her wand. She then transforms into a crow before heading back to the Witch's Knoll, only to find that her mistress is angry at her. Her mistress tells her off for "being kind to humans" before binding her with some vines and asking her if she needed to learn her lessons again, whereupon Ruby starts to choke. Ruby then watches as the Newspaper Club arrives in their bus and their subsequent encounter with her mistress. Reflecting on Tsukune's words, she takes a blow from her mistress (protecting the Newspaper Club), asking if this was the only path that humans and witches could walk together in. She then tells her mistress how, since she met Tsukune and the others, she's sensed a possibility that witches and humans could coexist. As the battle commences, she thinks about how strong the Newspaper Club was. Later, when Inner Moka has been released, she thinks about how much Yōki she felt and wondered if that was Moka's true form. When her mistress begins to use Fusion, she begs her not too. Her mistress, however, doesn't listen and completes the spell before attacking them. Ruby evades the blow before taking into the sky, once again begging for her master to stop. Inner Moka then tells her to stand back, shocking her. She later appears to save Inner Moka from her master's grasp before she is absorbed by her mistress' fusion spell. Her master comments on how she can feel Ruby's power and continues her rampage. Later, when Inner Moka destroyed her mistress' spell book, Lady Oyakata thought about how Ruby was right before using the last of her energy to save her life. 'Monstrel Arc' Ruby later appears in the company of the headmaster when Inner Moka is fighting against a Ghoul-ified Tsukune. She holds down Moka while the headmaster seals away Tsukune's vampire blood with the Holy Lock and then reveals herself. 'ANTI-THESIS Arc' She disappears after her mistress is defeated and put to rest. Later she shows up to help save Tsukune when he falls to Ghouldom and becomes the headmaster's assistant, providing help when she can with the Exorcist in sealing his abilities. 'Year Two' Ruby continues her work as the headmaster's attendant, but she has traded her magic wand for a spell book. She also fills in for missing faculty members, such as a nurse, gym teacher, home economics teacher, etc. She has lately been helping Tsukune with controlling his Yōkai powers. While Tsukune and his friends went to Hong Kong, she and Kokoa were sent by the Headmaster to Snow Palace for investigation. It was there she met Kahlua again. She appeared in Hong Kong with Kokoa, Gin and Haji to help Tsukune and later reappears again during their infiltration of saving Moka. She fought against Raika and won. Anime 'Season One' Living on Witch Hill with Her Ladyship, Ruby carried out her will, no matter what the order was as she was her guardian from a young age. However, when Her Ladyship passed on, Ruby's psyche snapped out of grief, creating a false image of Her Ladyship in her mind. She encountered Yukari during her News Club trip and tried to get her to join Her Ladyship's past plan to kill humans to protect Witch Hill from being destroyed for a public facility. However, she ended up attacking Tsukune, which prompted Yukari to turn her back on her and destroy all the monster plants under Ruby's command. She ended up injuring Tsukune badly after the arrival of the rest of the News Club, prompting attacks from Kurumu, Mizore and Inner Moka. Knocked unconscious, Ruby was taken to their tent, where she received medical attention. After telling them her story, Ruby was shocked by their kindness and the offer to come to Yōkai Academy. She returned to house where Her Ladyship's body lay and was attacked by her mental image of her. When the News Club returned to the hill to find her, Ruby had fallen further into dementia, becoming a vicious psychopath bent on killing anyone who dared approach the hill. While she had her monster plants attack Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore, Ruby fought personally with Inner Moka. However, she managed to capture her and the rest of the girls before Tsukune returned from the house, informing her of the truth: Her Ladyship was dead. Reliving the memory of her passing, Ruby completely lost her mind, fusing with the plants into a giant monster to carry out the abandoned wishes of Her Ladyship. However, Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore got free. Ruby succeeded in capturing Moka briefly to absorb her powers. This did not last thanks to the combined powers of the News Club. Moka broke her wand, causing an explosion to engulf her. Ruby was later found by Gin, floating in the water like something was protecting her from harm. She was taken to Yōkai Academy for treatment. Once recovered, she was given the job of managing the Great Barrier by the Director. He even gifted her with a new wand to replace the one she lost. Upon hearing that Tsukune was to be executed, Ruby turned herself into a crow and fly to find Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore, needing their help to break Moka out of jail and save Tsukune. Once Moka was freed and she revealed her new wand along with her enlightenment about life, Ruby helped them rescue Tsukune by flying to safety with Kurumu. However, she was helpless to keep him from being hit by Kuyo's fire. She worked together with Yukari to use a spell to injure Kuyo while Moka revived Tsukune with her blood. After being weakened in the fight, Ruby watched in amazement as Tsukune rescued Moka and Kuyo was defeated. She later attended to Mizore and Moka in the infirmary. When Tsukune went to see Moka, Ruby followed after him with Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. She even asked Tsukune to kiss her, as the others wished, too. 'Season Two' She makes herself known to Tsukune and Moka after they pass her while stocking supplies in the miniature school store. When questioned about why she was there, Ruby explained she worked for the Director now and filled in wherever she was needed, getting lost in thought as she made up a long story about how she got there. She failed to listen to Tsukune when he asked if she saw who left a threatening letter for Moka. She later appears with a clipboard with the names of Freshmen students at Yōkai, introducing Kokoa by her full name to the News Club. She then got lost in thought again, trying to explain her long story. After Kokoa left, Ruby realized she had lost her train of thought. Ruby later appeared with Gin, apparently to attack Kokoa, but she ended up posing for Gin instead for some photos. On Parents Day, she was showing parents around Yōkai Academy, only to become excited to meet Yukari's parents, who are fellow witches. The day body measurements where to be taken, Ruby was assigned to measure breasts. She also was seen handing out photos of the newly aged Yukari. She was oddly surprised to see her like that in person. Measuring Moka and Yukari, Ruby was surprised by how big they were, yelling in shock after measuring Yukari. She later assists Ms. Apsara in her cooking class, explaining to Moka that she is also taking remedial cooking. Ruby later helps Mizore improve her cooking skills. She is also amongst those unfortunate enough to ingest Ms. Apsara's magic curry, falling under her spell. She is seen twice like this, continuing a new long story about going on a curry eating tour of the world. She later complains, once free of the spell, about how long it would take to clean Yōkai of the curry flood. When the 11th grade goes on a field trip to the Human World, Ruby acts as a tour guide for them. She later gives Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore a manga as reference as how to dress for a showdown. She ends up being wrong and called an idiot by Moka for the suggestion. She is later forced to recall the News Club from the Human World because of all the ruckus they caused in Tsukune's neighborhood. While sweeping up the entrance of Yōkai one day, Ruby wonders to herself if Tsukune will fall in love with her. However, she immediately becomes angered by the arrival of the other girls, telling them their skirts are too short and that they now have to wear skirts below the knees. She forces Ms. Nekoname and Ms. Ririko to do so as well after they try on several outfits that anger her while she worked at the school store. Despite this, she ends up tripping and her underwear is shown to everyone, who tell her that she has no right to talk about morals. She then explains she did all that because they flirt with Tsukune all the time. Tsukune comforts Ruby by explaining that even though she isn't a student, that doesn't mean they're not friends. Ruby then mistakes this as Tsukune wanting to get married, which he corrects her on. She is later seen to be owning the puppy Yukari found. She later discusses the Great Barrier and her job with the Director, earning thanks for all the hard work she has put into it. Though the Director feels sorry about making her take odd jobs to hide her true purpose of managing the Great Barrier, Ruby tells him she doesn't mind and will do what he asks of her. (This only goes up to episode Eight in Capu2, so please fill out the rest.) Equipment *'Magic Staff': As a witch, Ruby uses a more intricate staff of sorts than Yukari's immature wand. This staff appears to be slightly larger than an ordinary wand but much smaller than a full blown staff with a metal-like handle and a purple gem in the center of the loop made by the staff's body. *'Spell Book': Later on Ruby advanced her magic to where she utilizes a spell book''' in battle. Powers & Abilities Powers '''Witch Physiology: As a witch, Ruby is a borderline Yokai like Yukari being considered half human and half Yokai as witches are essentially humans with innate magic. Because their body is identical to that of humans, the physical prowess of witches aren't high compared to other Yokai though Ruby has trained herself to obtaining superhuman levels of physical might in particularly with that of her durability and stamina. *'Magic': Much of Ruby's magic revolves around a motif of ravens and flora, both as familiars and alternate forms for her to take. It should be noted that Ruby's flora looks similar to Biollante, an enemy of Godzilla. **'Flight': Ruby is able to grant herself the ability of flight by either transforming into a raven or by having her magic sprout raven wings from her back. Later on she was to give herself multiple pairs of white colored wings allowing her to fly at faster speeds. **'Transformation': Ruby displayed the ability to transform herself into a raven at will and thus this form can be used for information gathering. Her extended raven wings can also be used to slice enemies as well. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite her body being identical to humans, Ruby has displayed a tremendous amount of damage which is sometimes comedic as it attributes to her masochistic personality. Ruby was able to withstand multiple electric shocks going her body from Raika including one that blasted right through her in order to place the raiju in mid-air to finish him off. She even endured a great deal of physical strain from her Iron Maiden Spell that literally tore her body's tissues apart. Later on Ruby was able to survive an attack from Miyabi Fujisaki (a clone of Alucard himself) though was left incapacitated for some time. *'Enhanced Stamina': Ruby has a very large amount of stamina being able to continue fighting even after being inflicted with multiple damaging strikes. She was able to shrug off many of Raika's lightning attacks due to her masochism and continue fighting with little strain. She eventually won against the raiju despite having her body further injured by her Iron Maiden Spell though she did almost collapsed after the battle from the accumulated damage. Abilities Master Spell Caster: Ruby is a very powerful Witch. Despite being rather young, Ruby's magic and spell casting is enough to challenge even S-Class monsters like a vampire or a raiju. After her training Ruby displayed multiple forms of magic beyond using ravens and flora such as chain magic. In fact during her earlier years when she was still living with Lady Oyakata, Ruby was able to invent many of her own personal spells by extending her creativity. Expert Strategist and Tactician: Ruby is skilled at strategizing where through careful use of magic and words she trick the 5th Sub-Division Leader of Fairy Tale, Raika, into injuring himself by igniting the aluminium powder she scattered into the air thus creating a dust explosion. In fact she is able to easily deduce the weakness behind Raika's abilities in an instant and even tricked him a second time by leaving herself wide open for him to attack in order to nullify his lightning transportation. Techniques 'Magic Spells': Being a witch the entirely of her techniques are magic with them being either raven familiars and transformations or flora manipulation though she later on extended her scope of magic. Edit *[http://rosariovampire.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Magic Transformation Magic]: By using this skill, Ruby is able to transform herself into a crow. This is useful when she has to follow a person or group without raising undue suspicion.Ruby has also displayed the ability to partially transform herself into a crow, which gives her three pairs of crow's wings on her back. She is able to use these wings to fly or hover in mid-air. She also seems to be able to extend the feathers of her wings and use them as blades to cut into enemies. *'Talking Book: '''By using her talismans as intermediaries, Ruby can summon whenever she wants and in whatever quantity that she wants. She first used this ability in her battle against Raika, where she summoned an extremely large quantity of crows to fight him. Based on the number of pages in the book, there are sure to be many more uses to this ability that Ruby has yet to demonstrate. This is confirmed when Ruby herself admits Talking Book has an unlimited number of possible uses, though "it isn't good for fighting one-on-one battles". **'Chain Magic': When Raika destroyed them, Ruby used Chain Magic to transform the talismans into another recipe in the book; aluminum powder. This proved useful as, when Raika channeled his lightning into it, it caused a dust explosion. *'Iron Maiden: In the Manga while fighting Raika, Ruby shows her ultimate magic: the Iron Maiden. Her talisman wrap around her and makes wings and arms that can elongate and magnify the damage of her hits. However, it isn't without repercussions because as she moves, the technique tightens around her, damaging her own body as well. **Seraphic Feather''': After binding an enemy with the Iron Maiden, Ruby will then extend the feathers of one of her pair(s) of wings towards a target. The full power of this technique isn't known, though, they were able to pierce Raika when he was in his true form. Gallery Zzee6d2735caf738486d.jpg Zz031.jpg Ztimg15.jpg Z002.jpg Y03.jpg N46.31.jpg G47.01.jpg !z (2).jpg !z (1).jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Rosario + Vampire's Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroic Witches Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Good Darkness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Magic User Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Orphans Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Provoker Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Beyblade x Rosario Vampire Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral